


Unconscious (or The Three Day Job)

by hunters_retreat



Series: 10 Jobs (or how Eliot got Under Nate's Skin) [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot and Nate are friends, Hurt Eliot, M/M, Nathan takes care of Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Nate was normally going to alcohol it looked more like caffeine was running him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconscious (or The Three Day Job)

  
He didn’t know how long he’d been out but he knew that the last time he looked he was in a warehouse.  He knew the crisp white of the room around him and he sighed, knowing that somewhere his teammates were all making up for the slack.  Not that he wasn’t doing his job.  In fact, it was his job that landed him in the hospital, but just because a part of it went sour and he had to take care of it didn’t mean the rest of it could wait for him to heal.

“You awake?”

The voice startled him and he was more than a little surprised that Nate could be that quiet.  “Yeah.  How long have I been out?”

“A while.”

“The job okay?”  He asked, trying to gauge the tone in Nate’s voice.  He didn’t know what it was and with everything that had happened between them lately he didn’t even know where to begin looking. 

Nate ran a hand over his face and that’s when Eliot got a good look at him.  He looked like hell, like he hadn’t sleep in days.  As much as Nate was normally going to alcohol it looked more like caffeine was running him now. 

“Yeah, the job is done.”

“Was supposed to be two more days wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”  Nate said as he looked at Eliot.  “It was.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/)**10_hurt_comfort** challenge: unconscious


End file.
